


punchline

by xol (firetruck)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, sexiukai if u squint and tilt ur head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruck/pseuds/xol
Summary: There's a good chance Minseok wants him dead, but Baekhyun doesn't care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> expectation: wow! I have written so much. Nice  
> reality: 700 words

"You have sauce on your chin," Minseok says, and disdainfully tosses a napkin at Baekhyun.

_"I love you and notice things about you because I care,"_  Baekhyun hears. "I love you too," he accidentally says out loud.

Minseok shoots him a weird look and the tips of his ears flare red.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Baekhyun splutters, and in the split second that he falters, Jongin scoots closer to Minseok and snatches his attention away. Jongin asks Minseok if he has anything on his face (knowing full well that he does not), and if he does _could hyung please clean it off for me, pretty please_ , and Baekhyun thinks that Jongin is so full of shit.

***

"Piss off."

Baekhyun snuggles closer to Minseok.

"I'm serious, Baek."

The nickname sends him floating into the clouds and he sighs in contentment, but Baekhyun is greedy when it comes to Minseok.

"Pay attention to me," he wheedles. "Stop texting."

"No, and no."

Baekhyun draws out a whine until he gets a harsh flick on the forehead and a glare. He continues pestering him until Sehun calls and Minseok is suddenly gone, leaving Baekhyun cold, alone, and still very much in love.

***

Minseok laughs, and it's the sweetest sound Baekhyun's ever heard. It makes him forget that he's been made an ass out of again, and it makes him forget that Minseok is laughing at him.

As he stays in his position on the floor, where one of Sehun's impossibly long legs had shot out and tripped him, he grins like an absolute idiot. He can't help it. Minseok's smile is contagious. Jongin and Sehun are laughing too, but Baekhyun's got a serious case of tunnel vision (hearing?) and he can hardly hear their jeering or Sehun's obviously half-hearted apology.

"Sehun, keep your limbs to yourself," Minseok scolds playfully, and Baekhyun wishes he would speak to him like that, sentences staccatoed with laughter.

But it's alright, because being Minseok's punchline is still something.

Spaghetti sauce and chunks of mystery meatball are still stuck in his hair and dripping down onto his shirt when Minseok tosses him a few napkins and says, "You have sauce on your shirt."

***

"Whipped," Jongdae sneers. "I'm actually impressed with how pathetic you are."

Chanyeol pulls out his phone and plays a whipcrack noise from one of his millions of apps.

"The nicest thing Minseok has ever said to you is probably 'Hi.'," he continues, "or 'Stay away.' This is sadder than the time Chanyeol got his finger stuck in the drawer handle and didn't tell anyone for three hours."

Baekhyun is only half listening, because Minseok is sitting across the room (with Jongin and Sehun, but that's not important) and this means Baekhyun needs to keep his eyes on him at all times. Annoyed, Jongdae snaps his fingers in front of Baekhyun's face.

"Hello? Earth to Baekhyun? What are you looking at?"

Jongdae twists in his chair and sees Minseok sipping iced coffee.

"Seriously?"

Chanyeol plays the sound effect again. _Whpish!_

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Baekhyun, no."

He ignores Jongdae and gets it out of his chair. It makes a terrible squeaking noise across the floor and a couple people stare at him, but he pushes past the embarrassment and walks confidently towards Minseok's table.

"Baekhyun, STOP! Can't you see the--Baekhyun do you fucking have eyes?! The sign is--"

Baekhyun misses the 'Wet Floor' sign and ends up eating a faceful of concrete. Minseok snorts, Sehun chokes on his bubble tea, and Jongin ignores him in favor of his chicken sandwich. It's just like every other time Baekhyun has fallen, except this time he looks up and suddenly Minseok doesn't look so amused.

"Holy shit, you have blood all over your face." Minseok snatches Jongin's napkin and actually gets out of his chair to kneel in front of Baekhyun. The napkin is shoved under his nose and he finally registers the dull throbbing in his face.

"Are you okay?" Minseok's voice softens just barely, but Baekhyun notices.

"Yes," he says, sort of nasally and less handsome than usual. "Now that you're with me I am."

Minseok shoves Baekhyun's chin up and masks the blush on his cheeks as annoyance.

"Don't look at me. I hate blood. And cheesy lines."

"Okay," Baekhyun smiles dreamily.

Chanyeol plays the whiplash noise from his phone in quick succession. _Whpish! Whipish! Whipi--_

"Okay, Chanyeol. Enough," Jongdae hisses through his teeth, snatching the phone away.

**Author's Note:**

> #trash


End file.
